Monster
by Random Dreamer
Summary: Song fic. "Monster" by Meg and Dia. Draco Malfoy never knew what love was and was always called a monster. This is his story... Warning: Contains rape. I own nothing.


_**Well, I heard this song and since I wanted to write something different from what I usually do I decided to write this. One- shot.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the genius that is Harry Potter nor "Monster". Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and "Monster" belongs to Meg and Dia.**_

_**P.S. The song "Monster" is based on a story Meg and Dia wrote. Here is the link for the story: **_

_**.com/Meg-and-Dia/Monster**_

"What is Love? Why can't anyone love me?" said six year old Draco Malfoy as he sat crying on his bed. His parents never showed him what love was. He wasn't even allowed to call them "Mom" or "Dad". They were to be called "Narcissa" and "Sir".

_**His little whispers.  
>"Love Me. Love Me.<br>That's all I ask for.  
>Love Me. Love Me."<br>He battered his tiny fists to feel something.  
>Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something.<strong>_

"Love me. That's all I ask for." He started punching his tiny fists on his bed, desperate to feel something, and yet he felt nothing. He wondered: What's it like to touch someone lovingly? How does it feel when you love someone and are loved back?

_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the window...<strong>_

They always called him a monster when no one was around. He had to hide from then, but they always found him and reminded him what he was to them. They would look him in his room where there was only one window and darkness filled the space. He feared the dark. They knew and enjoyed it. He was filled with scary thoughts that every six year old has. He feared them as well.

Twenty years later, he saw her. They had gone to the same school as child. Hermione Granger. He had called her many time a "filthy little mudblood" and she would call him a "ferret". He saw her long brown hair still was kind of curly, but not so bushy anymore and her fierce chocolate eyes always full with a fire inside. He couldn't resist himself. He had to know what it felt to touch and feel.

_**That night he caged her.  
>Bruised and broke her.<br>He struggled closer.  
>Then he stole her.<strong>_

He caged her. She who was always free, was caged by him. The fire in her eyes, gone. He bruised her. He broke her. He was struggling to get closer to the idea of "Love" and "feeling something". In the end, he stole away the most precious thing a woman can have. Her virginity.

_**Violet wrists and then her ankles.  
>Silent Pain.<br>Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams.**_

He ran and left her. Bruised in her wrists and ankles. She felt silent pain as she lay down crying. He then noticed that nightmares people had where his dream.

_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Creatures lie here.  
>Looking through the windows.<br>I will.  
>Hear their voices.<br>I'm a glass child.  
>I am Hannah's regrets.<strong>_

He really was a monster now. He felt his old fears slowly disappearing. He was a glass child, but now he felt no regrets. Even thou he felt the little bit of human left in him caused him the pain of knowing he has done something wrong. He was always Lucious and Nacissa's regret. He was a monster.

_**Monster.  
>How should I feel?<br>Turn the sheets down.  
>Murder ears with pillow lace.<br>There's bath tubs.  
>Full of glow flies.<br>Bathe in kerosene.  
>Their words tattooed in his veins, yeah!<strong>_

Draco Malfoy went to his house. He saw glow flies enter the bathroom and he felt the light and company they brought. He smash lamp and filled the bath tub with it. He added the remaining kerosene he kept under the sink and by the desk which he had used as a denaturant for his alcohol.

"Maybe it would have the same effect on me… "Was the last thought of Draco Malfoy.

_**Well, there you have it. I tried making it look like Meg and Dia's story and still making it different. Please review telling me how I did. **_

_**-Random Dreamer**_


End file.
